1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roadway deviation prevention system which prevents vehicles from deviating from the roadway.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, the driver of a vehicle had to identify the position of the vehicle by observing the distance between the vehicle and the center line marked on the road or the distance between the vehicle and the side line marked on the road.
In addition, construction and maintenance traffic control signs, channeling devices such as barricades, drums, cones, and vertical panels, and flashing arrow panels or the like are installed around off limits areas on roadways such as road construction and maintenance work areas to direct drivers.
However, the visibility of the center line, side line, construction and maintenance traffic control signs, channeling devices such as barricades, drums, cones, and vertical panels, and flashing arrow panels or the like deteriorates when the roadway is covered with dirt or snow, or when rain or fog falls, or at night, or near the sunset when the sun light is weak but not all the vehicles start to use the head lights. Under these conditions, it is difficult to maintain safe traffic conditions.
Forming easily recognizable bumps on a portion of the roadway nearby the roadside is an effective method to show drivers the position of the edge of road. However, such bumps are buried under snow during snow season in areas where heavy snow falls often. In addition, during snow season, construction and maintenance traffic control signs, channeling devices such as barricades, drums, cones, and vertical panels, flashing arrow panels, and DETOUR sign or the like indicating the presence of off limits areas are not clearly identifiable for drivers in areas where heavy snow falls often.
Moreover, driving long hours may make a driver drowsy or unaware of what is happening due to fatigue, in which case the vehicle can deviate from the roadway and an accident may be caused.